


off a cliff... wait

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, accidental reveal, get marinette some sleep!!, no beta read, written in an hour 👀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Alya wants to know, would Marinette jump off a cliff if Adrien did? The result may surprise you!
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	off a cliff... wait

“Hey, girl!” Alya approached Marinette energetically, like she usually did in the mornings. “Nino and I were talking, if Adrien were to jump off a cliff, would you?” From what Alya could see, Marinette looked pretty out of it, but could most likely process a full question.

Marinette looked behind, straight into Alya’s eyes, “Yeah, obviously. He wouldn’t be able to save himself.” Like it was nothing, Marinette went back to looking through her phone. Alya looked over at Nino, with the same expression she had, like they had seen a ghost.

Alya quickly walked up beside Marinette. “Could… could you possibly elaborate on that?” Alya asked, thinking she was going crazy. 

“I _mean_ that I would jump after him, grab him and bring him… oh shit.” Marinette’s eyes widened like she finally realized what she was saying. “Alya, please. Don’t say _anything_.” Marinette was panicking, her cheeks were flushed and she was combing her hands through her hair. 

Alya simply nodded, barely being able to process the information. Marinette, no, _Ladybug_ , had been sitting next to her in class for months! And to think that she was seeking out Ladybug’s identity, and the identity was her best friend. Clumsy, all over the place Marinette had been saving Paris close to _daily_ for so long. And it suddenly all clicked into place. Marinette came up with the flimsy excuses to defeat the akumas! 

Alya looked back to Marinette, seeing that there was an _obvious_ panic attack happening. Alya was smiling now, wider than she had in awhile. “Of _course_ I won’t, girl! But now, I can back you up. Don’t worry. Shouldn’t you tell him now, though?”

Marinette calmed down a bit, taking a sip from a cool water bottle. “Yeah, I guess. When do you think I should?” Alya thought for a moment. Would tonight be too soon? I most likely should be as soon as possible, but it would be _very_ short notice wouldn’t it? Alya’s thought was cut short by a shrieking Marinette, and by that, Adrien had most likely shown up. 

“Should what?” Adrien came right up behind the two girls, most likely overhearing the very end of the conversation. Hopefully, at least. Marinette was about to speak, and most likely babble, but Alya cut her off.

“We were talking about how we should go and get some ice cream, right?” Alya looked over at Marinette, taking out her phone and opening the calendar app, just in case. Marinette just smiled and nodded a bit.

“Alright, have fun!” Adrien said, walking over to Nino. Marinette let out a long breath. Alya looked back over at Marinette, making sure she wouldn’t pass out from the sheer _adrenaline_ of the past few minutes.

“Thanks, Alya. But really, you promise you won’t say anything on the Ladyblog?” Marinette trusted Alya, but she knew that she would have done almost anything to know, and this was a lot to learn.

“Promise. But, right now, I think _you_ should get some more sleep.” Alya remarked, laughing a bit. Marinette giggled, knowing it was true. But as they were laughing, Alya could swear she heard Marinette’s purse laugh.

Marinette then picked up her purse and opened it and- oh, hey. That’s why her purse was laughing. Out came a small black and red creature. Must be her kwami. She made sure to stay covered, so others wouldn’t see. “Alya, right?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah! So, I know Trixx, what about you?” Alya asked.

“I’m Tikki.” She answered. Marinette waved for her to fly back to her purse, and Tikki complied.

“Now,” Marinette started, “Let’s go to class.” The two girls walked up the stairs and went through the doors and into the courtyard, going to start their day.


End file.
